


Tomorrow

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Soul Mates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Some people prefer solitude and some people spend their whole life rushing from one person to the next, searching for their soul mate match - and some spend time with one person, waiting for the person they love to become their perfect match.





	

Natsu rubbed a hand over his distended stomach and smiled at Lucy. "Dinner was awesome!"  
  
"I know, I spent a lot of hours making it, by myself, for myself." The blonde said, her tone flat. "If you're done, you can go. I'd like some peace and quiet to write."  
  
Ignoring the not so subtle invitation to leave, Natsu put his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Aww! Don't make me go home to an empty apartment. I can be quiet!"  
  
The blonde let out a snort of laughter. "Really? Since when?" She started stacking the dirty plates. "Tell you what, help me wash the dishes and if you're quiet for that, then you can stay while I write."  
  
"Deal! You won't regret this!" Excited, he stood up, making his chair skid and scrape fresh marks on the floor. Whistling a bright tune, he began to clear the table with his best friend. Natsu pulled the stack out of Lucy's hands and added it to his own. He placed them down on the counter with an alarming clatter. "Tomorrow's first class isn't until ten a.m., so even if you write 'til late, I can stick around to keep you company."  
  
Lucy glared at Natsu's back, lips pursed tight and one eyebrow twitching. She marched over to the sink and flicked Natsu on the arm. "I said you'd have to be quiet." Shoving the stopper in the sink, she turned the taps on with an aggressive twist.  
  
"It's like you don't even listen to yourself - you said I had to be quiet as we washed the dishes." Natsu squirted a generous amount of detergent into the dishwater and gave Lucy a smirk. "Weirdo, I don't gotta hush until we start washing."  
  
With an equally big smirk, Lucy set a stack of plates into the soapy water. Her semi-welcome guest closed his mouth with a snap and grabbed a dish towel. Lucy began humming as she washed, rinsed and placed the dishes on the drying rack. She stole glances at him as he dried plate after plate, keeping his promise of silence.  
  
Lucy dipped and rinsed the last plate, handing it to Natsu to wipe dry. "You actually kept quiet. I'm impressed."  
  
He posed with the dish and flexed his arms, "Yeah, I am impressive."  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Lucy blushed and turned away to busy herself with wringing out her dishcloth. "I didn't think you could help yourself from talking."  
  
"If there's something I want, there's nothing I can't do to make it happen." Natsu hung up his towel and crossed his arms, his grin morphing into a smirk. "This wasn't a hard challenge at all."  
  
"Oh?" Lucy prodded his chest with one stiffened finger. "It's not like doing the dishes took that long. Maybe ten minutes? Can you keep your mouth shut for an hour?"  
  
"Of course I could!" Natsu flicked his eyes down to where Lucy was still touching him, unconsciously licking his lips. "What's for dessert?"  
  
"How can you want more food after you ate three helpings of dinner?" Incredulous, Lucy frowned and pressed harder, letting her hand go flat. "I had intended this meal to be leftovers for the whole week!"  
  
"I did you a favour Luce. You know you'd get bored eating the same thing all the time." Natsu gave her a guileless smile. "As a reward, you can give me something sweet after you're done writing."  
  
Her mouth dropped open. Sure her ears had betrayed her, Lucy shook her head. "Care to repeat that?"  
  
"You can reward me with something sweet after you're done writing." Natsu moved Lucy's hand from his chest that had curled into a fist, patting it in the same manner a belaboured adult does with a child. "You're welcome."  
  
"I never said thank-you!" If Lucy could shoot fire out of her eyes, Natsu would have suffered third-degree burns.  
  
"Thanks for thanking me! And you're welcome!" Natsu side-stepped out of reach and strode over to the living room. "I'll be playing solitaire, so try to keep the noise down, okay?"  
  
Anger warred with disbelief, her nostrils flared and a nerve twitched in her cheek. After several deep cleansing breaths, Lucy regained most of her temper. Hands on her hips, she pivoted to see Natsu sitting on her couch. He had the deck of cards already spread out, his lips moving silently as he pondered his next move.  
  
Struck with how cute Natsu looked concentrating on his game, Lucy felt the last of her ire drain away. Natsu had problems with solitude. This time of year was even worse. If teasing her made him forget his problems for a while, then she could indulge him. What else are best friends for? His father was gone, but she was here.  
  
Lucy settled at her writing station, fresh pen and paper already laid out waiting. Hands flat on the desk, she let her head hang down as she gathered her thoughts. Her fingers caressed the scarred wood. Years of use and abuse by her and countless others had created a pattern of deep grooves. Lucy picked up her pen, anticipation painting a serene smile on her face.  
  
Natsu took a break from his card game. He made a pot of tea - peppermint; the kind Lucy always claimed helped the ideas flow. She said the taste was refreshing but Natsu thought random grass clippings would be just as good. Setting the teapot on the far corner of her desk, he put the full mug next to it and touched her elbow.  
  
Lucy blinked at the suddenly appearing tea, turning her gaze from Natsu, to it and back again. She gifted him with a soft smile, dropping her pen to cradle the warm mug in her hands, inhaling the aroma. Closing her eyes she took a sip. Perfect. New patterns unfurled on the tattoo circling her wrist.  
  
From his vantage point on the couch Natsu scratched the back of his neck as he watched Lucy become submerged in her writing once again. Lucy bent her head forward, her shining blonde hair swinging to obscure her face. Natsu smiled, Lucy was tapping her toes on her right foot and jiggling her left. Natsu felt the clamouring mass inside himself begin to sort itself out.  
  
It was funny how Lucy was both the problem and solution. This was the kind of funny that made his stomach queasy like he was on a vehicle - but not so bad that he was going to embarrass himself by puking. This feeling was one he'd acknowledged long ago but decided to ignore. Having Lucy in his life as his best friend was enough. Natsu wasn't willing to take a chance and ruin his happiness.  
  
Today was good just the way it was; excellent food, great company and time alone with Lucy. Asking for more was greedy. Tearing his eyes away from Lucy, Natsu stared at the card in his hand. The queen of hearts. Squinting at the image, he tilted his head and held it out further. No doubt about it, the serene smile she had resembled Lucy's. The yellow flower she held made him think of Lucy's hair. The queen and her self-assured regal pose, her look of confidence and intelligence. These were all traits he associated with Lucy.  
  
Natsu snorted at himself and shook his head. What a mushy dork he was being. If wishing hard enough was all it took for his soul mate tattoo to activate, then it would have happened long ago. In fact, any time after meeting Lucy. Two years after getting adopted by Igneel Dragneel, they had moved into the big city of Magnolia. On his first day of grade three in his new school, Lucy had spotted him playing alone at recess and joined him. They had become inseparable playmates from that day forward. Natsu absently itched his wrist.  
  
From birth, soul mate tattoos were simple bands of black - as the children grew and matured, so did their tattoo. Details would emerge from the solid bands of ink as their personalities and interests manifested themselves.  
  
Activation of the soul mate tattoo was unpredictable. Each time meeting and shaking the hand of a stranger was the chance to find the special person meant for you. One simple touch. This prompted some people to shun physical closeness for fear of making an unwanted connection. Others persevered, taking chances no matter what. A match could happen in your teens, during your midlife crisis, on your deathbed or even never.  
  
Free will was a fickle thing - like anything else, life only guaranteed the chance of a soul-mate. People could choose to ignore the soul-mate tattoo. Some did and flourished, some did and lived with bitter regret.  
  
If you were one of the lucky ones, you'd know. The pattern inked on your wrist and the wrist of your partner would grow bright. Soul bond magic opened a conduit that pierced deep into heart and mind - linking your souls. At that moment it would feel like the world had stopped spinning. An awareness of the other person permeates your being, it feels like hours but takes only seconds. The glow fades away, leaving a merged pattern greater than the sum of its parts on you and your soul-mate's wrist.  
  
If this never happened - did it mean your partner was not meant for you? Did it mean there was a better match out there for either or both of you? The soul-mate tattoo was a guide, not an absolute; the world is wide and the choices keep growing.  
  
Lucy turned around. Natsu flipped over a card and feigned indecision. He relaxed as her pen began scratching over her paper. He picked up his next card and looked at his tattoo. Had the flower on the inside of his wrist always had a pen for a stem? Maybe tomorrow would be the day his tattoo woke up. Maybe tomorrow he'd have his prayers answered. Today was a good day, but tomorrow had the possibility of perfection.

  



End file.
